


in the pale moonlight

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: hazel's awake. nightmares tend to keep one up.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	in the pale moonlight

Hazel could not sleep. 

Her mind seemed to do that terribly irritating thing whenever she wanted to calm down. It started racing at 100 miles per hour, her thoughts clicking and whirring like cogs. 

She was sure she could not sleep because of a nightmare she'd had in the late hours of the day, around 11pm. It was a nightmare that had torn at her soul, one that dug into her deepest fear, and she woke up in a cold sweat, running her hands through her dark hair. Alex was laying there, staring up at the sky. He looked over at Hazel in mild alarm. 

"Are you alright, darlin'?" He sat up, in nothing but a pair of shorts and an undershirt. Hazel nodded, brushing away at his very apparent concern. He slung an arm around her, and she leaned into his touch, and she thought back to the nightmare.

Alex had come back from war not too long ago, and every night, whilst Hazel was in his arms, she was haunted by the thought of him dying. It would either be that his plane would explode or he'd be shot whilst on the front line. 

"I know when you're lying, Hazel. I won't push it if you don't want me to, but this has been going on since I got back. You'll wake up when it's real late, and I'll hear you cry." He put his hand on Hazel's cheek. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

Hazel shook her head, but she let herself cry. 

"Every time I go to sleep, I see you die. It has resulted in me dreading sleep, because I would never want to see you come to any harm." she said curtly, and Alex nodded. 

"I think about it too. I imagine my RAF plane exploding - that one time at Dunkirk? I don't know if George or Alfred ever told you, but my left plane wing caught fire. I had to jump out of the plane, into the water."

Hazel sat up in horror. "I still can't answer the phone without my heart stopping. In 1942, they rung to tell me that Daisy had been held at gunpoint for 3 hours before they got her out of there. I...was so lucky to get you back, Alex."

"And I'm lucky to be sitting here. I love you, Hazel."

"I love you too, Alex."

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, in that sort of height differenced way that they hugged. 

They laid back, and after a few moments of quiet sobbing, Hazel laughed. 

"Can you believe us? Having nightmares about something that we're thankful never happened?" Hazel asked, her voice far off. Alex chucked too.

"I think you and I are just born to think about how we'd die."

Hazel clung to Alexander tighter, as if she'd fall away from the world if she let go.


End file.
